Jeremy Scray
Jeremy Scray is a 17 year-old member of Hufflepuff. His role player is Noahm450. Biography Jeremy Edward Scray was born on April 19, 1996 to Patricia and Reggie Scray. Patricia was a witch but Reggie was just a Muggle. Patricia loved Reggie with all her heart and was afraid if she told him about her magical abilities that he would think she was weird. So Patricia never told Reggie about her magical abilities and they had a child named Samuel. Patricia was glad when she found out that Samuel was not a wizard. But then Reggie and Patricia had another son named Jeremy. Patricia knew that Jeremy was a wizard because he was always showing magical abilities. She grew more nervous as his 11th birthday drew nearer and nearer. And on Jeremy's 11th birthday his Hogwarts letter arrived like it does for any other wizard, by owl. reggie was horrified as a owl flew through the open window and dropped a letter on Jeremy's lap. When he read it out loud to his family Reggie though it was a bunch of nonsense. But Patricia told Reggie that it was not nonsense and that wizards and witches were real. Reggie still didn't believe her. Patricia couldn't stand it anymore so she took out her wand and did a simple spell which involved Samuel floating around the room. Reggie was shocked. He yelled at Patricia and Jeremy saying that they were weird freaks and that he wish he didn't know them. Patricia begged that he would forgive her for never telling him but the next morning him and Samuel were gone Patricia fell into a stage of depression and Jeremy was very glad when a September 1 came so he could finally go to Hogwarts. On the train he met a boy named Freddie Simon who became his best friend. Freddie nicknamed him the Docter because when they first met Jeremy was wearing a Docter Who T-shirt. The two were both sorted into Hufflepuff. Jeremy and Freddie usually like to get into a lot of mischief together. In Jeremy's 3rd year at Hogwarts he tried out for the Keeper of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. The two boys met Dani Robertson whom they became good friends with. Personality Jeremy is always jubilant and cheerful. He can be helpful when he wants to. Him and Freddie are always getting into mischief and some teachers say they remind them of Fred and George Weasley. Looks Jeremy has black scruffy hair and brown eyes. He's pretty tall being 5'9. Most girls consider Jeremy as cute. Wand Jeremy's wand is made from hickory wood. It's about 6 inches long and is very flexible. Alliances *Freddie Simon (BFF) *Dani Robertson (BFF) Enemies *Phoenix Greene Abilities/Traits *Jeremy is a prankster *Jeremy loves making mischief *Most girls like Jeremy *Jeremy is a Hufflepuff *Jeremy is a excellent Keeper *Jeremy is a halfblood Gallery Dan_howell.jpg image.jpeg dan_in_a_llama_hat_5994.png Dan-Howell-danisnotonfire-30757522-254-367.png tumblr_mhnknrdwg31s405h3o1_1280.jpg 1977479-256-k843722.jpg Category:Student Category:Keeper Category:Hufflepuff Category:Trouble Maker Category:Halfblood Category:Quidditch Player Category:Noahm450 Category:Male Category:British Category:Seventeen Category:Overly Attractive Male